wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SkyWing Tales: Ferocious: Book II: Six Years Later
Anyone who uses ANY of my characters WITHOUT PERMISSION will be BANNED. Thanks, Quarx Chapter I A solid red SkyWing was flying unevenly south-fast. It was flying unevenly because of the large sack of scrolls. It was flying fast because it was being pursued by three, unhappy orange SkyWing soldiers. An hour or two ago, three SkyWings barged into his lab in which Ferocious was conducting an experiment on salt. He managed to knock them all out just long enough to pack up a single copy of all of his scrolls into one, large woolen sack and fly out of the cave. His thoughts were now engaged to find Sprinkles in the Rainforest Kingdom. She must've gone to the RainWing palace. That's where she gets most of the news from. Sprinkles was currently oblivious to the danger in which both of them were currently in with Queen Scarlet. Or is it Queen Ruby? He had no idea because of the confusion that apparently five, six-year-old dragonets who claimed to be part of a prophecy caused just a month before. Now, the reason why Ferocious is currently being chased for is that a SkyWing patrol, consisting of the same three SkyWings, caught him making a deal with an IceWing. Queen Burn and the SkyWing queen didn't like the sound of it and decided to put him on trial for it. His mind reverted back to the word "prophesy." He scoffed lightly and thought, Who needs a prophecy? Ferocious pondered upon this phrase while he flew and finally concluded, Everyone who wants the war to end soon, of course. Those who don't believe in a prophecy, don't have hope. Back in the physical world, Ferocious was nearing the end of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The SkyWing patrol that was following him was now debating on whether to keep on following him or just say that he got away. When Ferocious finally entered the RainWing Kingdom when dawn came, the patrol decided upon the latter. The result was that Queen Burn got so angry at them, that she killed all three SkyWings. Not that it's important to know that. But it is important to note that as soon as Ferocious entered the RainWing Kingdom, he met Sprinkles leaving it. "Hello, Sparkles," Ferocious greeted. "Oh, hi, Ferocious," Sprinkles responded in kind. "What brings you to the RainWing Kingdom so unexpectedly? Please keep it simple." Ferocious told her why he was carrying a large sack containing a single copy of every single scroll he wrote a couple hundred feet in the air above the RainWing Kingdom at dawn. After he was done, Sprinkles said, "We can probably get some shelter for us from the queen, but I'm not sure about availability because of some, what she called, 'very important guests.' They're just five dragonets. Don't know why they're important." "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can probably find out." Ferocious hefted the sack of scrolls. "Let's get going. I can't carry this sack indefinitely. It's as heavy as a fully grown MudWing bigwings." Sprinkles laughed at this and started towards the palace with Ferocious following her. A couple hours later, Ferocious and Sprinkles were before the entrance of the RainWing throne room; Ferocious was tired and hungry and Sprinkles felt the complete opposite. "So, what's the news?" Ferocious asked tiredly. "Well, there's some considerable excitement about the five 'very special guests.' Also they brought in a SeaWing needing an antidote for SandWing poison." This interested Ferocious greatly. "Interesting." He got no further because, at that moment Queen Magnificent entered the hallway in which he and Sprinkles were in and began majestically walking down it. Ferocious and Sprinkles respectfully bowed to her as she walked past. Because Queen Magnificent hasn't met Ferocious before, she didn't recognize him at all. This made her glare at him curiously and began to wonder if Burn's going to try to convince her to join the war on her side. She decided to handle the situation first before anything else. She continued to walk majestically all the way to the throne, turned around, and announced, "In two hours, I'm going to participate in a competition against another RainWing for the throne. I would suggest to everyone who seeks an audience with me, do it within the next hour and a half. Shall the first one please come in." Ferocious strode in up-most respect. "Your Majesty-" Magnificent interjected, "Tell Burn no. We are not interested in your pathetic, little war. Now, GO!" There was a slight pause. Then, Ferocious said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not here to persuade you into the war. I'm here to request some housing. Let me introduce myself: I'm Ferocious and this my wife, Sparkles. I'm a neutral researcher. I've just got chased out of my cave in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains by a SkyWing patrol, and forced to fly all the way out here with a sack of scrolls containing all of my life's work." Magnificent thought about Ferocious' offer carefully. "Fine," she finally concluded. "You can stay, but you'll have to whip up a quick SandWing poison antidote for a SeaWing that was brought here." Ferocious smiled slightly. He turned to Sprinkles and said, "You know what to do, Sparkles." To Magnificent, he said, "Thank you very much." Sprinkles nodded and left the throne room. Then, Queen Magnificent ordered a RainWing guard to show Ferocious his room. Then she ordered another guard to take Ferocious' scrolls to the royal library and sort them. Also, she ordered another guard to get Ferocious some food. After Ferocious ate the stag the RainWing guard brought him, he was shown to his sleeping quarters. It was a room on the ground floor, with bare dirt as his floor and thick vegetation for walls and the ceiling. It was perfect for Ferocious. When he got there, he dismissed the guard and laid down on the floor. His last thoughts, before he went to sleep, were, I love RainWings. Chapter II A couple hours later... Ferocious woke up feeling refreshed and hopeful. When he opened his eyes, the figure that filled his was Sprinkles. She was cuddled up next to him. "Good afternoon, sunshine." Sprinkles said lovingly. She rubbed her neck up against his, making Ferocious smile. He loved it when moments like these happen. It helps very much, especially through times of heavy emotional stress. Ferocious responded, "Good afternoon, Sparkles." He repeated Sprinkles' greeting with enthusiasm. Suddenly, a RainWing dragonet appeared in the doorway. When she saw Ferocious and Sprinkles, she let out a loud, noticeable gasp that made Ferocious and Sprinkles break apart fast and stare at the dragonet with ferocity in their eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll just...go," the dragonet muttered. She turned to leave. "Wait," Ferocious said calmly. The dragonet stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes?," the dragonet said curiously. Ferocious' look was now a gaze of curiosity. Sprinkles' expression was also a bit softened. "What is your name? For future reference." The dragonet thought that this was strange. The only response she was able to muster was, " Queen Glory." She then ran off down the hallway. It was a while before either Ferocious or Sprinkles were able to talk. They were not silent because Glory used the royal title. Finally, Ferocious broke the silence. "Hmmmm...I remember that name from somewhere," Ferocious pondered. "Sounds familiar to me too," Sprinkles told Ferocious with some puzzlement. "By the way, did you whip up some SandWing antidote for the SeaWing?" "Of course." And they slept the rest of the day off. Chapter III The next day... Ferocious was walking down the hallway at mid-morning in his usual calmness he usually displays. His thoughts were currently on the SeaWing he told Sprinkles to cure of his SandWing poison yesterday; he wanted to meet him. Ferocious finally stopped in front of the exact room in which a RainWing guard, from whom he had asked for directions from, said, that this room, held the SeaWing that he seeks. He entered it. Ferocious' first thought was that the room looked very much like his previous one, dirt floor and thick vegetation for walls and ceiling, but it was a bit larger with a small water pool in the corner. In the center of the room was a SeaWing. He was quite large, with a few scars. His scales were a turquoise color. He was also sound asleep. Ferocious was very annoyed with the SeaWing, although he did not show it. The reason why is because he always expected dragons to be up by mid-morning, especially those whom he wanted to meet. Ferocious decided to take matters in his own hands. He walked up to the dragon's side, curled one of his front talons into a fist, and punched the sleeping SeaWing in the side with a satisfying thump. Immediately, the SeaWing started to thrash out. Ferocious dodged and waited until the SeaWing had completely came to his senses and stopped thrashing about. When this happened, the SeaWing was standing in the center of the room, panting, and wondering why there was a big, menacing SkyWing dragon standing in front of him. "Wh-who are y-you?" he said in a scared voice. Ferocious' expression did not change. "I am Ferocious, a neutral researcher in the service of nobody. My wife and research assistant, Sprinkles, has cured you of the SandWing poison that was inflicted upon you. Now, may I ask you your name?" The SeaWing was silent for a moment. Then, "Webs. Talons of Peace. One of the Guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny." He was obviously scared when he spoke. "Well, Webs, how are feeling?" Webs replied in a frightful manner, "I-I'm feeling fine." His tone suddenly turned from frightful to that of curiosity. "Why do you have a RainWing for a wife? I'm just curious." "Well, seven years ago," he began, "I was overcome with such sadness about my previous wife and mate dying that I couldn't acknowledge the presence of anybody but myself. But the day after I accepted my mate's and the dragonet's deaths, Sprinkles came and got me back to work." "Who was your mate?" Webs asked. Ferocious told him simply. Webs gasped in horrible realization. Chapter IV Ferocious' expression finally changed for the first time that day from complete calm to just plain, utter shock. The gasp that Webs let loose told him that he knew something about his previous mate that Ferocious didn't. He knew Kestrel quite well, or at he did. He also knew that she did not know any SeaWing as a friend for she would've told him; they used to always tell each other of their 'adventures' at the end of the day. "Wait," Ferocious said with shock obviously in his voice, "you knew Kestrel?" "Yes," Webs replied a bit quickly, "I've known her for seven years during our time in the Talons-" Ferocious was suddenly within an inch of Web's face with orange-red eyes wide open; Webs flinched. "What?!" Ferocious exclaimed. Webs was feeling uncomfortable. "I-I said that...," Webs cleared his throat, "that I knew Kestrel for seven years while we were in the Talons-" When Ferocious withdrew slowly; Webs stopped talking, not knowing what to expect. Ferocious was know just sitting next to and staring at Webs, who was still laying down in the middle of the floor, with his head now up, with Ferocious thinking, Why would Kestrel join such a lowly organization, headed by an imbecile that they call a 'leader?' Then a theory popped into his head. If Kestrel knew this SeaWing for seven years, and I didn't know anything about it, either she's been keeping secrets or she's been alive these past seven years. There's only one way to find out. He turned towards Webs. "Can you tell me how long ago you first me Kestrel?" Ferocious asked with a bit of hurry. "Seven years," Webs said again. He is still scared of Ferocious, but not as much as when he first saw him. "You must've known her in the past seven years, through the Talons." Ferocious scoffed. "The 'Talons of Peace' they themselves." He rolled his eyes and then scowled. "They're not at all working towards peace. An organization like them should be considered neutral." Ferocious began muttering; then he resumed talking after a moment. "And then they join forces with that NightWing, Morrowseer. He tells them a prophecy and the next thing you know, they're all heads over tails about it. Obsessed, that's how I know them." Ferocious looked into Webs' shocked eyes that now had a touch of fear in them. "Kestrel would've been forced in the Talons just like she and I were forced into the SkyWing army." He stopped talking. The reason why Ferocious stopped talking is because, at that time, he felt vibrations ripple across the room. He didn't see anything, nor did Webs, but Ferocious knew that Sprinkles has just entered the room, camouflaged. The reason why he knew it was Sprinkles is because assassins don't cuddle with their victims. "So...how come you didn't recognize me if you knew Kestrel so well?" Webs asked. Ferocious told him why. Webs was taken back. "Really?" Ferocious nodded. "Now I want to know the Kestrel that you know." Webs' the embarked on what he knew about Kestrel's personality and what he knew about her doings from the time they first met, seven years ago, up to about a month ago, at the time of the capture by Queen Scarlet. He then concluded, "I have not seen nor heard from her since." There was a silence. Then, Sprinkles' voice broke it, "The way Ferocious describes her is quite different." She suddenly appeared, cuddled up next to Ferocious, making Webs jump in heart-stopping shock, halfway to the wall opposite that of Ferocious and Sprinkles. His eyes were now full of shock, surprise, and fear. Chapter V "Don't worry, it's only my wife, Sparkles," Ferocious reassured a frightened Webs. "Sprinkles, technically," Sprinkles corrected. Webs was still lying down where he had jumped in fright, panting. He said in a very serious voice, "Don't...do...that AGAIN!" "Sorry, didn't know how you would react." She turned to Ferocious. "By the way, Ferocious, tell me about Kestrel's personality. I know only so little." Sprinkles rubbed her neck against Ferocious' leg. This made him smile a bit, but didn't slow down the many trains of his many thoughts, which were filled with theories, questions, and many other things. Webs unexpectedly spoke, which completely halted all of Ferocious' thoughts in their place. "Wait a minute, you guys are married?!" Webs said shockingly with an incredulous look on his face. Ferocious and Sprinkles gave Webs looks that said, all too clearly, "You just now realized that?" Webs gave in. When Ferocious realized Webs' silent answer, he turned to Sprinkles and said, "Now, what did you want to hear?" Sprinkles repeated the question. Ferocious thought it was possibly necessary to tell Sprinkles about Kestrel. He began, "Kestrel was one of the most beautiful SkyWings in the entire kingdom. You couldn't find another dragon like her. She was nice, dreamy, intelligent, and very logical. She would always throw herself in front of danger in order to help protect her friends, complete a mission, or save an innocent life. She was one of the best fighters I knew, though she only fought when necessary. The reason why is because I personally trained her. "She was a charmer and a planner. Her back-up plans for her plans usually had back-up plans themselves." There was a silence for a moment, in which his tone suddenly saddened and his face drooped. "Whatever happened seven years ago must've been traumatic, because Kestrel was optimistic and unbiased before." Webs' eyes were now filled with shock and pity. Sprinkles didn't want Ferocious to linger upon such sad memories, so she said, "Ferocious, why don't we go back to our bedroom and lay down. It's nearly sunset, anyways." Ferocious was suddenly altered from his sadness. He looked out into the hallway which was flooded with the orange light of the setting sun and the shadows of nearby trees. "I think you're right, Sparkles. I shouldn't linger upon these sad memories and just keep on moving forward." To Webs, he said, "It was nice meeting you, Webs." He held out his talon. Webs shook it and said, "Pleasure meeting you, Ferocious. And you too Sprinkles." There was no fear in his voice now. Sprinkles giggled a bit, then followed Ferocious out of the room. At the door, Ferocious turned his head and said, "Catch you around the place," then headed towards his room. Halfway there, he felt a camouflaged RainWing squeeze pass him, heading straight for Webs' room, but decided against further investigation, for he was tired. What a day, he thought. A Note from Quarx I love feedback of how I am doing. The reason why is because I love to be able to improve upon my skills of being a writer. So, if you see anything that I can improve upon, please tell me below in the comment section. Thank you. Category:Content (Quarx Rylzma) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)